


Found Out the Hard Way

by The_Little_Momaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alcohol as per usual, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And also that whole rival gang situation, Enemies cause Ben said something stupid, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Motorcycle AU, Motorcycles, Praise Kink, Reylo Charity Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Momaid/pseuds/The_Little_Momaid
Summary: In a neutral territory bar, Ben Solo didn’t expect much trouble. But then in walked Rey, about two minutes from her heat and his desire for trouble changed immediately. This was the kind of trouble he was ready for. Or was he?





	Found Out the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert vague excuse for 4 month hiatus here.* 
> 
> Oh hello.
> 
> So I meant to post this in January. It's now March. I also realize it's been like over 4 months since I last posted a fic?? 
> 
> ANYWAY here was my submission to the Reylo Charity Anthology, hope you enjoy! Thank you to all the creators and mods of the anthology, and love always to [fabradicalfem](https://fabradicalfem.tumblr.com/)!

He scented her the moment she walked into the bar - coconuts and vanilla and summer and sunshine, with a dark bite of bitter coffee underneath. An angel and devil all in one, bright and pure, hot and sinful. An Omega made just for Ben to devour.

 

It took him about a millisecond to register that devilish undertone was, in fact, her heat. 

 

He was in trouble. 

 

Hand bracing the edge of the bar, it took all his willpower not to pick her up, tie her to the back of his bike and speed away to his place to do unspeakable things to her. 

 

She approached the bar, gunning for the empty seat to his left. It was early enough in the evening that there were still spaces available, but late enough for a light crowd to have gathered. 

 

The same crowd that paid very close attention to the girl with a touch of sin who just walked in. 

 

Before unwanted attention could close in, Ben turned away from her to look back out towards the main area of the bar, shooting daggers to the gawkers. The majority of patrons were Betas, but Ben could scent a few Alphas who were still sober enough to notice the Omega that walked in. His eyes said  _ mine _ even though he hadn’t actually spoken a word to this Omega. If he was still on speaking terms with his mother she would smack him for that kind of possessive thinking but holy hell did this woman smell like  _ his _ . 

 

It didn’t matter. Anyone interested backed down, not wanting to piss him off. It was a neutral territory bar and Ben wasn’t wearing his colors, but everyone knew. 

 

Whether they knew he was First Order or just a big, intimidating Alpha, Ben didn’t care enough to determine. He got what he wanted in the end. 

 

They all turned away. They would leave her alone. 

 

Less than a minute had gone by - even though Ben had sped through all possible outcomes in his brain - by the time she made it up to the bar, perched gracefully on the stool next to him. She leaned forward, arching her back to order a vodka tonic, giving Ben a glancing view to her leather jacket. 

 

Holding his breath, he looked. 

 

She wasn’t wearing colors. 

 

She wasn’t Resistance. 

 

It was his lucky day. 

 

Maybe it was this small victory that caused him to say what he did next. Maybe it was because he could barely concentrate on anything besides her scent and her pretty chestnut hair and her round ass that still looked plump under her weight where she perched lightly on a bar stool as her drink was placed in front of her. 

 

Whatever was to blame for his next words, Ben would spend an eternity trying to determine. And take back. 

 

“I didn’t realize we were supposed to get a heat wave today.” 

 

Freezing instantly, her glass nearly raised to her pink and perky lips, she turned on Ben. Before he could take in what little features of her he could from the dimly lit bar, her vodka tonic splashed into his face.

 

“Maybe that will cool you off, jackass.” Her voice was gorgeous, dripping with disdain, heat and a British accent. It made Ben want to piss her off again, so she would keep talking. 

 

Chuckling, the bartender handed him a towel. “Thanks,” Ben grumbled. 

 

“Could I have another, please?” she asked the bartender. “I seem to have dropped my first.” Frustration and fire rolled off her scent in waves, but Ben was never one to back down from a challenge.

 

Even one he created himself. 

 

“Allow me.” Ben finished wiping the remains of her first drink from his face in time to see her eyebrows raise at his offer. 

 

“You know, usually a guy is polite first, and then an asshole.” 

 

Tossing the towel on the bar, Ben turned on his stool to face her. 

 

“I’m not like other guys.” 

 

A short bark of a laugh escaped her mouth. “Has that line ever worked before?” 

 

“A man never reveals his secrets.” 

 

She hummed in reply, and Ben could see some of the tension that had crept its way into her since his comment relax a little. 

 

_ Doing good, Solo.  _

 

A replacement drink now in front of her, he watched enraptured as she took a deep sip, almost losing his shit as a small sound of pleasure escaped from her lips. 

 

“The burn of the vodka helps,” she said, glancing up at him in reply to the choking sound he made. God, he wanted to hear her and those moans from under him. 

 

“Helps?” 

 

“With the heat wave,” she said, quirking an eyebrow with a glint of amusement. 

 

Right. Her heat. Like he needed a reminder. He was painfully aware of the scent coming off her, his dick already hard and ready to go; holy hell he needed to get a grip. He didn’t even know her name. 

 

“Rey,” she said, as if reading his mind. “My name is Rey Niima.” 

 

_ Rey. Her name was Rey _ . 

 

“You?”

 

_ Kylo Ren. _

 

“Ben Solo.” 

 

_ Shit _ _. _

 

There was something about this girl, about the way she smelled, that made Ben want to bear his soul. And that apparently included telling her his real name. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Ben.” She smiled lightly.

 

“You too, Rey.” 

 

“You ride?” She nodded towards his helmet that rested on the bar next to his other side. 

 

“Yeah. Have for years.” 

 

“Me too, although I’m rather new to this part of town.” 

 

_ That would explain not having colors. _

 

“Do you ride with anyone?” she asked. 

 

_ Yes, First Order. Nasty group, we are. You should stay away.  _

 

“No.” 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Desperately wanting to change that particular subject, Ben asked, “What do you ride?”

 

Her face lit up. “A Triumph.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You’re British enough, you don’t need to ride a Brit bike too.” 

 

That smile again. Ben was going back and forth between wanting to keeping talking to her in hopes of getting another and wanting to slam his dick into her.

 

Maybe he could do both. 

 

“How’d you get her?” 

 

“How’d you know there was a story?” Casually sipping her drink, her legs crossed on the stool. It gave her the perfect angle to lightly brush a foot against Ben’s own leg. The slightest touch was enough to get his rut going. Lord help him if she let him take her home. 

 

“There’s always a story,” Ben replied deeply. His control was slipping and he hoped Rey didn’t notice. She hadn’t brought up her heat again, and Ben was not going to broach that topic again lest he put his foot back in his mouth. 

 

“I found her in this old junk yard I used to work in, back home. She was a mess, and it took me way too long to get her up and running but it was worth it.” Looking up from where she swirled her drink, Rey met Ben’s gaze. “She rides like a dream.” 

 

“I’m sure she does.” The innuendo was not lost on Ben. No matter how obtuse his mother used to call him, he was able to tell clear as day she wasn’t just talking about her bike. Besides that, even if it had gone over his head, he couldn’t escape the scent of her arousal now dripping off her and seeping in slow waves towards him. 

 

So yes, Ben was quite confident that she was at least partly as interested as he was. 

 

Scooting slightly closer - so little that if Ben wasn’t completely zeroed in on her he would have missed it - she asked, “Buy me another drink?” 

 

_ Yes, and then you should come home with me. _

 

“No.” 

 

He got another laugh from her, a light chuckle this time. Ben wanted to make her laugh for as long as he could. 

 

“Wow you really have a way with words, Ben.” 

 

“I didn’t mean it like,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“How did you mean it?” There was a challenge in her eyes. 

 

“I just meant-“ 

 

“Look, Ben. I don’t take shit from people, and I don't beat around the bush. I can smell you, and you can smell me, and I’m still here talking to you. What does that tell you?” She had somehow moved off her stool and was now standing directly in front of him, her scent overpowering and hot and good and mouth watering and  _ answer her Ben, for fucks sake. _

 

Taking a hint, he asked, “Want to get out of here?” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

Throwing way too much money down to pay for their drinks, they exited the bar and made it outside to where Ben’s bike was parked. 

 

“A Harley? I would have pictured you for a Suzuki or a Kawasaki kind of Alpha.” Her eyes glittered in jest, a small smile hinting at the corner of her pink mouth, that challenge in her eyes again.

 

Ah, she wanted to play. 

 

“Speed isn’t the only thing to consider when you ride.” Ben dragged his gaze up and down Rey’s body, challenge accepted and met. 

 

“And what do you consider the most important thing when you ride, Ben Solo?” Eyes bright with flirtation, Rey leaned over his bike, her palms flat against the seat, her chest pushed up and arched just so, allowing Ben to see the hint of a black lace bra under her leather jacket. 

 

The _only_ thing under her jacket. 

 

Fuck, this girl would be the death of him. 

 

“Power,” he growled. “The rumble of the engine, the energy you feel between your legs as you ride. There’s nothing quite like feeling that power beneath you, knowing you can control it, manipulate it. Use it however you like. That’s the most important thing.” Ben’s gaze slowly and pointedly drifted down her lithe body, taking in her soft curves and tanned skin. It was dark inside the bar, and sure she smelled like heaven and hell all rolled into one pretty, hazel eyed package, but Ben couldn’t make out much more than that. 

 

Now, in the soft glow of the night under the street lamps and neon sign from the bar, Ben very much liked what he saw.

 

Rey appraised him on her own, taking in his windswept hair, broad shoulders and not so hidden musculature under his fitted white t-shirt and leather jacket. Ben was all Alpha, and while that had gotten him into lots of trouble growing up, this kind of trouble he was more than okay with getting into. 

 

Judging by how Rey smelled, she was also okay with getting to the same kind of trouble. In fact, if her dilated pupils, decadent scent and light flush across her chest from breathing in Ben’s own interest and arousal were any indication, Ben was in for a very interesting weekend. 

 

Taking a hint from before, he gambled his next move. Normally he wouldn’t be this bold or forward this early on but he had a feeling Rey really liked to  _ play.  _

 

“How long?” Ben whispered, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, his thumb running across her parted mouth. 

 

“Are you asking me how long I have until my heat takes over and I become a whimpering mess just begging for an Alpha’s knot?” Her breath fanned across Ben’s thumb, and if he was a weaker man he would have fallen to his knees, begging to let him fuck her at the implication of her statement. 

 

That was still an option that Ben was not above if this didn’t play out like he wanted. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m asking.” His other hand grabbed firmly at the base of her neck to deepen the angle of her gaze at him, causing her breath to hitch. Thinking he had the upper hand now, Ben smirked. “How long until you’re writhing underneath me, hot and ready and aching to be filled?” His voice gruff, deep with want, and it was not lost on Ben when she squirmed a little under his grasp, legs trying to create friction and heat by her core. 

 

Huskily, she murmured, “Honestly I’m surprised I can still walk straight.” Rey sucked his thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue along the underside up to the fleshy pad where she nibbled lightly. Letting go of the digit with a pop, Rey smirked. “You should feel how wet I am.” 

 

Ben groaned, a deep and desperate sound as his mouth slammed against Rey’s. 

 

It was all tongue and teeth and frantic motions and God, Ben wanted her. Needed her. She tasted just like she smelled, and if Ben didn’t get her back to his place he would go full rut in this parking lot and take her now. 

 

“Think you’re put together enough to follow me to my place?” Ben sucked a bruising mark into a portion of her neck by her scent gland, pleased to hear the little whimper Rey let out as he did. 

 

“It’ll take more than a couple kisses to bring me to my knees, Ben Solo.” 

 

“I think I have what it takes,” he chuckled into her skin. 

 

“Then by all means, lead the way.” 

 

——-

 

The ride to Ben’s place was a blur. Rey was certain she would lose it the second they walked through his door and she was hit with the intensity of his scent.  

 

How she managed to not jump his bones the minute she smelled him, she’d never know. 

 

Leather, whiskey, mint. Dark, decadent, smoky. It was sending her heat to a new height and they hadn’t even touched yet, save for one mind blowing kiss in the parking lot of the bar. 

 

Rey was going to have the best heat of her life and she was  _ ready _ . 

 

When she had asked Finn for a bar recommendation to pick up someone, she was a little skeptical at the location he gave her. The bar was neutral territory between First Order and Resistance, sure, but it was slightly closer to the First Order side. Much closer than she had ever been before as she was still so new and not fully initiated into Resistance yet. 

 

Now though, after meeting and smelling Ben, she had zero reservations or regrets about going to that bar. 

 

Had she been of sound mind and body, she would have noticed that Ben was leading her deeper into First Order territory. She would have noticed his bike had the telltale First Order black and red body paint, the thin red pinstripes making his bike look like lines of fire as he rode ahead of her. She would have noticed his other leather jacket hanging on the hook to the right of his front hall, the one with the First Order colors and patches of someone high up in the rankings. 

 

Had she not been in heat, Rey probably wouldn’t have slept with Ben Solo, leading member of the First Order Motorcycle Gang.

 

She also wouldn’t have had the best heat of her life. 

 

Following Ben into his place, she was hit with a wall of  _ Alpha _ . His scent was all over everything, overwhelming in the sweetest way possible and making her gush even more. She was already pushing it when she went to the bar, determined to find a heat buddy quickly. It was her first heat in the states and like hell she was wasting it with her vibrator and dildo like all those times back home. 

 

As soon as Rey was inside enough for Ben to close the door to his condo, he pounced. 

 

_ Thank god. _

 

He was on her immediately, slamming her against the door with his broad Alpha body, her head cradled protectively in one of his hands, - _God his hands are so big_ \- her chest pressed deliciously against his hard core. His mouth locked onto her neck, his leg pushed in between her’s to give her much needed friction as his other hand came to wrap around the small of her back, pulling her closer. He smelled just as desperate as she, and a small swell of Omega pride blossomed inside her to know she drove this Alpha to the brink of rut. 

 

And God, did his rut smell good. It was there, edging around his scent and Rey wanted to push him over it.

 

“Alpha,” she gasped as he suckled on her scent gland. Her jacket was tossed on the ground somewhere in his, admittedly very nice, condo. 

 

“Omega,” he mumbled into her skin, breathing her in and kissing that spot where her neck met her collarbone. 

 

“Bed,” she moaned, pulling his face into a searing kiss and running her fingers through his hair; His soft, glossy, luscious hair. 

 

Nodding in agreement, he swept her into his arms. “This way,” he growled.

 

Anticipation and arousal swelled within her as he carried her across his condo into his room, depositing her on a king sized bed covered in luxurious black sheets and a multitude of pillows. 

 

Enveloped in his scent, Rey was sure these were the last moments of sanity before her heat overtook her. 

 

Sitting up slightly as Ben kneeled in front of her, she braced her hands on his shoulders. “Ben?” 

 

“Rey? You okay?” He sounded concerned, and lightly ran his thumbs over her ribcage where he was holding her. 

 

“I’m fine. I just need to set some ground rules before…” She paused as understanding dawned on his face. 

 

“Oh. Sure.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Rey remember the words Finn coached her to say. “No claiming. No scat. My safe word is apples, I’m clean and have an implant. Other than that, whatever I say over these next three days, goes.” Exhaling, she waited for Ben’s reply. She hoped he had more experience in these thing than she did. _How could he not, have you seen him?_

 

“Right,” he nodded. “I’m clean too. I’m on suppressants, and I’ll try not to rut, but…”

 

“But?” 

 

A sheepish grin crept onto his face. “But you smell too good and I don’t think I can hold it back.” 

 

Grasping the soft cotton collar of his shirt, Rey pulled Ben in for a searing kiss. “I think I’m okay with that.” 

 

Their kisses continued, and the fires of Rey’s heat that her suppressants and sheer will power were keeping at bay flamed to new heights. Her scent spiked, her skin flushed, and the slick between her legs soaked through her panties as Ben traced a path with his tongue down her cheek, chin and neck to her scent gland. 

 

“Alpha,” she whined. The only time in Rey’s life you would ever hear her whine or beg was during a heat. But boy oh boy, did she get it all out of her system. “Alpha, please.” 

 

“What is it, Omega?” He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. One of his hands,  _ God those hands _ , came up around her back to play with the latch of her lace bra while the other trailed down toward her core. “Do you want something?” 

 

Carding her fingers through his hair to pull him to her desired destination she cried out, “Please, Alpha, it hurts.” And it did hurt. A searing, white hot pain was beginning to mount in her as the heat within finally overtook her. 

 

“Shh,” Ben crooned into her scent gland. He gave it a slow, deep lick and the pressure against it sent a delicious tingle throughout her body. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” 

 

Still kneeling in front of her, he pushed at her until she got the hint and laid down on the bed. He stripped her pants, panties and bra with graceful determination. He was a man on a mission, and that mission was to take care of Rey and her heat. 

 

What a lucky Omega she was. 

 

Naked and writhing on the bed, Ben’s hands came to hold her down as he kissed up her legs toward her aching core. “God, you smell divine,” Ben murmured as he took in her scent at its most concentrated point. “Such a good Omega, wet and ready for me.” 

 

Leaving one hand splayed out on her hip to hold her steady, he ran his thumb lightly against her outer lips. “So wet, so pretty, so good.” 

 

Rey keened at his words, at his touch, at his scent. Everything about him,  _ about her Alpha _ , sent her head spinning and her cunt aching. 

 

“Do you like that, Omega?” Ben parted her dripping lips reverently with his thumb and pointer finger, his breath ghosting over the exposed, soaked skin. “Do you like when I praise you?”

 

Yeah, Rey liked it. Rey liked it very much, thank you for asking Alpha,  _ now please put your mouth on my cunt.   _

 

“Tell me, Omega. Be a good girl and tell me if you like it.” 

 

“Yes, I like it!” she cried out as his tongue finally pressed against her cunt. He licked a long stripe up toward her clit, circling it as she squirmed on the bed. 

 

“Hold still, Omega,” Ben growled. It wasn’t a Command, but it worked all the same. Rey had to stop moving, her Alpha told her to, and she  _ had _ to be good for him. 

 

Whining, Rey clawed at the sheets as Ben dove back into her cunt. He devoured her, made her come twice, dousing the flames of her heat slightly before finally picking his head up. 

 

“You taste so good, Omega. So good.” He kissed his way up her naked body, stopping at her pert breasts to suckle at her peaked nipples. His weight atop Rey was pushing her into the bed in the best way possible, but his clothes needed to go. 

 

“Please, Alpha, I need to feel you.” Rey began snaking her hands up his chiseled abs, running her nails across the raised muscles. 

 

Groaning, Ben got off her. He shed his clothes, layer after layer coming off and revealing a tank of an Alpha underneath. Rey knew he was a big guy, but seeing him like this was something she didn’t expect. He looked carved from marble; his exposed pale skin shining in the moonlight, his glossy black waves haloing around his angled yet handsome face, his muscles rippling in exertion as he stalked back to the bed and pounced on top of Rey. His hard, thick cock, weeping with precum as it pressed into her thigh, seemingly miles away from where she wanted it. Needed it. 

 

“Alpha.” Rey was done playing. She was done waiting. She needed him inside her, needed his knot to fill her and quench her heat.  

 

“Yes, Omega?” Ben was scenting her, rubbing his head into her neck as he mouthed at her gland. “Tell me what you need.” 

 

“I need you inside me, Alpha.” 

 

Bracing his weight on one arm, Ben lined his cock up to her cunt, rubbing his thick head against her lips before sheathing himself fully inside her. 

 

A deep moan rose from Ben. “God, you feel so good.” He began slowly pumping his dick in and out, building her heat and pleasure as he nipped at the gland on her neck.

 

Rey’s other gland, the mating gland on the back of her neck to be exact, was  _ throbbing _ _.  _ It had never ached like this before, but with every thrust of Ben’s hips, with every pulse of Ben’s cock, with every breath she took of his deep Alpha scent, Rey’s mating gland was crying out. 

 

“You take it so well Omega, so good for me. So good for your Alpha,” Ben murmured into her skin. “You smell so good, Rey. God I’ve never smelt anyone this good before.” 

 

Incoherently agreeing, Rey was seeing stars. Ben’s cock was huge, bigger than she’d ever taken. His scent overwhelmed her, his hands played her body like a well tuned guitar. 

 

Rey was close, so close to cresting over the edge and Ben seemed to sense it somehow. Flipping her over onto her stomach, he grabbed her hips and set a bruising pace. 

 

“Yes! Alpha, please, I’m so close,” Rey wailed, muffled by the pillows but still loud enough that if Ben had neighbors they would surely hear. 

 

“Come on my cock, Rey. Be a good girl and come for your Alpha.” 

 

One of Ben’s hands ran up her spine towards her mating gland. His knot swelled as he neared the gland, massaging the area around it. 

 

The pressure was enough to send her over the edge; her vision whiting out as she came hard around Ben’s knot, sending him into his own orgasm. 

 

A few moments passed, and Rey was enjoying the blissful aftermath of being held by Ben, his knot pumping a steady stream of cum that was cooling the flames of her heat, if only for a moment. 

 

“You smell good, too, ya know.” 

 

She felt, rather than heard him chuckle. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Pulling her closer, he licked the gland at her neck. “Good. Because you’ll be smelling a lot of me this weekend.” 

 

——

 

It wasn’t until midway through the second day of her heat that Rey’s world imploded. 

 

“What’s this?” Rey was tracing the outline of a dark red and black tattoo on Ben’s shoulder in bed. They were seated against his headboard, she on his lap, his knot still hard and pulsing inside her. 

 

“A tattoo,” Ben grumbled into the crook of Rey’s neck. 

 

“Haha, very funny. You know what I mean.” 

 

With a sigh, Ben picked his head up. “It’s the symbol of the gang I ride with.” 

 

Creasing her eyebrows in confusion, Rey replied, “I thought you said you didn’t ride with anyone?”

 

Ben grimaced. “I’m sorry, I should have said something earlier.” His arms wrapped tighter around her body. “I did say I didn’t ride with anyone. I want to leave. I’m trying to get out, that is. But it’s hard, especially with-” 

 

“Ben,” Rey asked. “Who do you ride with?” Dread filled her stomach. A gang in the area that was so awful it wouldn’t just let members leave? There could only be one. 

 

“First Order.” 

 

“Ben.” Rey took a deep breath. “I’m a Resistance initiate.” 

 

Ben’s eyes widened. 

 

“Well, fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://the-little-momaid.tumblr.com/).


End file.
